Sweet Disposition
by StylesStories
Summary: A collab Harry story.. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Alexis Hawthorne. She was the 17-year-old girl on everybody's lips. She was constantly splashed over every magazine cover as the new it-girl and fashionista to watch. Her father, Richard was one of the most successful hotel owners in the world, earning millions of pounds every year from his hotel chain, Midas. Locations were splattered across the globe, Alexis could be in Paris Monday morning and Sydney, Australia Tuesday afternoon. But the luxurious penthouse suite at the Midas Plaza Hotel in Mayfair was where she called home.

The revolving doors started to rotate as she neared them; she slipped inside, her heels clicking against the plush marble floors that covered the mezzanine of the hotel reception. She breezed past the receptionist, winking at the cute bellman, Max as she headed to the lifts. She wore a pretty nude dress, Chanel, which clung to her curves elegantly.

Her late mother Isobelle, was the classiest woman Alexis had ever set eyes on, and had bought up Alexis. It was like she was out of an old 50's movie; she was everything Alexis aspired to be like. Isobelle had been volunteering in Haiti after the destruction of the earthquake when a fragile house she was inside, collapsed. Alexis shuddered, still remembering getting the call last year.

The elevator door slid open and Alexis stepped inside, the huge empty space familiar and comfortable. She gently touched the small and discrete button for the penthouse suite. 31st floor. At first, her and her family were normal. In a normal house, living in a normal village just outside of London, but all that changed when Midas grew to new heights in 2003. She was thrown into the media spotlight, everywhere she went people and paps followed; at first it was a nightmare, but being able to travel the world and get free clothes wherever she went made it that much easier to adjust.

The doors once again slid open at the 31st floor. The sprawling suite felt homely as she swung her Balenciaga on the large sumptuous sofa. The wall of windows on her left overlooked the city skyline, sometimes she would sit in the antique chair in the corner of the room and watch.. Just watch people and life pass by in front of her.

She liked the hotel, her dad had asked her opinion on every detail, Alexis was pretty much living in her dream house, all the room's duplicates of the next, but her suite was special. It had flair, a difference that couldn't be described. Painting and art hung on the walls; the place was classy and had her own signature. It was home.

The evening was settling in by 4:30, and the sky was darkening. The city below was winding down, people briskly walking down the busy streets; Friday nights were always the busiest in Mayfair. Alexis' Blackberry vibrated lazily on the arm of the sofa.

"Hey baby, It's dad" Her dad sounded stressed.

"Hey dad, what's up?" She said, perching on the amr of the plump sofa.

"Lex, I'm stuck in Paris, I need you to look after things in Mayfair for me, y'know, head a few meeting and entertain some big-shots, that kind of thing. Are you up to it?" He spoke, now calmly.

She hesitated, not knowing what to say.

"Err, ermm. Yeah. Why not?" She answered, trying not to sound nervous.

"Okay" He sounded stressed again "Look, I've got to go, but I'll get Lindsey to go through everything with you tomorrow"

"Okay! Speak to you later" She replied, swinging her foot back and forth as the phone went dead.

She winced as her foot hit the side of the sofa, they were still swollen from her recent trip volunteering in Haiti; she wanted to carry on her mothers work, so every few months she would go out there and help rebuild schools, houses; she would do anything in her power for the people her mother spent her last hours with. She felt a closeness to the country; she could feel Isobelle sometimes, spurring her on, guiding her through the maze that was her life.

Alexis thought about her brief conversation with her father, pondering on what her meant by "Look after things".

"How bad could it be?" She thought, getting up and heading into the bedroom.

She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed heavily again. She needed a drink. She thought about going out, but decided to just head upstairs to the Skyline bar that was located 2 floors above her.

She slipped her black Chanel ballet flats on from under her bed and looked deep into the mirror once again. She grabbed her handbag from the bed and scuttled towards the door. As she stepped into the lift she took a breath, even the little things seemed to stress her out nowadays.

She stepped out into the dark and mysterious bar, scanning the place for people she knew. Jacques, the barman was the only recognisable face, but there was hardly anyone around.

She slinked over to the bar, smiling sweetly at J.

"Hey Lex" He said, with a hint of a French accent.

"Hey" She replied "Cosmo please, J" She added, taking a seat on the high stalls next to the bar.

J set the Cosmopolitan glass down in front of her, pink liquid filled it and small sugar crystals clung to the rim. She took a long, slow sip and closed her eyes, letting the soothing drink slip down her throat. They sweet sugar-rimmed glass tingled her lips and made her shiver slightly. The bar was almost empty, just a few small groups of people around. Alexis always felt eyes on her wherever she went, luckily the staff at The Midas knew her well, and some of her "_normal"_ friends were working around her most of the time.

They lift doors opened and Lindsey strutted across the bar towards Alexis, unaware of Lindsey's presence, she picked up her Blackberry and started to check her emails.

Lindsey cleared her throat as she approached Alexis, making her jump slightly.

"Oh, hey!" She said, laying her Blackberry down.

"Have you spoken to your father, Alexis?" She asked icily. Lindsey had always been bit of a bitch, but Alexis knew she always had her best interests at heart.

"Yeah, I spoke to him earlier" She replied sweetly.

"Do you mind coming to his office, so I can take you through a few things?" She answered as she turned and walked away. Alexis looked at her Cosmo, only a few sips taken. She picked the slender glass up and followed Lindsey down the stairs.

She felt like she was 11 years old again, getting sent to the head mistresses office; Lindsey could be scary when she wanted to be.

She perched on the edge of her father's huge oak desk; the room smelling slightly of cigars are printing ink. Alexia moved her stiletto-clad foot back and forth, tapping quietly on the plush carpet.

"We have a lot to discuss, Alexia" Lindsey exhaled with a sigh.


	2. Chapter 2  All Tomorrow's Parties

Chapter 2

The dressing down from Lindsey had left Alexis confused. She wandered the baron hallways, quiet and without a sound. Lindsey was always looking out for the business, but Alexis had everything under control..

Or so she thought.

Her shoes squeaked on the glossed floor, her mind elsewhere. A poster suddenly catching her attention.

"Come and join us for a night of thrills – The opening night of Paris Noir" The poster read.

"Of course" Alexis thought. The opening night of the hotels new show, held in the theatre on the ground floor. She was being made to attend by her father, celebrities and the industry big-shots would all be there, and Alexis found herself being the hostess with the most-ess once again.

She collected her thoughts, things that had to be sorted for tomorrow evening. The seating plan had been sorted, and the guest list was full. She sighed heavily, trying to remember what she was supposed to be doing.

She made her way up the stairs, slightly confused, definitely tired. Alexis yawned, her hand clapping over her mouth as she did so. A few minutes later she had arrived in her apartment sleepily. Her head crashed on the pillow as the light flickered off. Little did she know, tomorrow would be a big day for Alexis, for many reasons.

The hotel reception was buzzing with people already, women dressed in silk ball gowns and men in suave suits. The media swarmed outside, light bulbs flashed ferociously in every direction. Alexis knew most of the people there; celebrities and their entourage weren't hard to come by at the Midas.

Alexis scanned the reception area; there were waiters with trays full of slender champagne glasses and tables stacked high with delicious food.

She tried to pick some names out of the crowd of people; she could see Emma Watson dressed in a sugar pink cocktail dress laughing with Helena Bonham Carter and Lily Cole. To her left, 3 members of Take That laughed and swigged their champagne, and directly in front of her Gemma Arterton stood like a model, chatting with friends.

Alexis took a step back, sipping the tangy champagne from her glass. She smiled and raised her glass slightly as Sienna and Jude waved from across the crowded space.

Everyone started to disperse at the same time, the long walkway to the theatre crowded with bodies laughing and chatting. Once the reception area had been almost cleared Alexis made her way towards the noisy theatre, humming to herself quietly.

She remembered sitting with her dad when the hotel was being built, he had asked her about colour schemes, the architecture, everything. As Alexis looked around the theatre she took a moment to admire the space. The ceiling was high, a huge crystal chandelier hanging over everyone like a centrepiece. The red velvet seats, worn but still luxuriously comfortable and the panelled sides of the huge space patterned with beautiful paintings. The red curtain swayed gently, as the lights dimmed slightly. Sometimes Alexis would come down here in her pyjamas and watch old French films when she couldn't sleep. She would snuggle into a seat on the very back row, sometimes falling asleep, sometimes just enjoying the film and trying to understand what was going on.

Alexis found her seat, she was seated next to a critic; she could see his calculating eyes and serious look on his face even before he turned towards her.

"You must be Alexis Hawthorne" The man stated.

"Hi. Yes. Nice to meet you" She extended her hand out in front of her. He shook her hand forcefully, not minding that he almost pulled her arm off.

As soon as Alexis took her seat, the lights went out completely, a cue for the audience to stop their conversations and enjoy the show. However one group of boys carried on their conversation for everyone else to hear.

Then, one solitary voice rang out through the whole theatre, making the group of boys and most of the audience giggle wildly.

"**VAS HAPPENIN'?"**


End file.
